It's A Wonderful Snoggletog Carol
by DragonWriter0316
Summary: After making a thoughtless remark towards Hiccup about being a good chief, Snotlout gets visited by a Heather from a different dimension in order to teach him his lesson. This is a crossover of It's A Wonderful Life and A Christmas Carol. Contains alternate dimensions for the How To Train Your Dragon universe. Christmas Special.
1. Chapter 1: The Remark

**Hello Everyone! I am back to the world of Fanfiction. I wanted to publish sooner than I am, but marching band is life. And November was crazy, and December was tests and finals. But, that is all behind me and I am here with a holiday special. I came up with this idea in March before I got my wisdom teeth out. I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Come here, Astrid, I want to show you something," Hiccup said as he led Astrid through the town square to the blacksmith shop. It was nearing Snoggletog and Hiccup had an idea for something to put on the tree.

"What is it, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, trying to sound annoyed, but her curiosity was overpowering her. Snoggletog was the next day and they still haven't put the shields on the tree. Granted, it has been a rougher year than normal, but Astrid still wanted to get the tree decorated. As hard as it was, however, she did obey when Hiccup told her to stay in the main room of the forge as he went into his workshop.

She was trying to figure out why Hiccup was bringing out a stack of shields. Her face turned from one of confusion to one of awe and wonder when she saw the designs on the shields. Much like the ornate shield he had made for himself, these shields had silhouettes of the different types of dragons. The only difference were that these shields were made of wood instead of Gronckle Iron. The colors of the background of the shields matched the colors of the dragon's class in the _Book of Dragons_.

"Wow, Hiccup," Astrid began, still taking in the beauty that was these shields, "these are amazing. I love the fact that you put the different silhouettes on them, to make each one unique. What were you planning on using them for?"

"I was thinking we could put them on the tree in the square. It could be kind of a new tradition. This way the dragons can be on the tree as well, just without the risk of it breaking or being set on fire."

"That is a great idea. When did you get the time to make these?" Astrid asked. However, as soon as she looked at Hiccup, she realized her mistake.

"In the weeks after my dad died, I couldn't really sleep well. So I figured I might as well be productive and started making these shields."

Astrid set down the two shields she was holding and took the shields out of Hiccup's hands and put them on the ground as well. She then hugged him and said, "Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup." Before releasing from the hug, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go get these on the tree while we still have light."

They walked out to the town square, each holding four shields, and started putting them on the tree. Astrid would toss one in the air and shout, "Stormfly, spine shot!" and Stormfly's barb would secure the shield on the tree. They had about three shields hung up when Snotlout walked over to them.

"What are those designs on the shields?" he asked.

"They are dragon silhouettes. Much like the one of Toothless on my shield, but these are made out of wood instead of Gronckle Iron," Hiccup responded.

"How did you get those?" Snotlout questioned.

"Hiccup made them and thought that it would be nice to include them on the tree," Astrid answered.

"Why aren't you guys putting the normal shields on the tree?" Snotlout asked.

"Because I thought it would be nice to try something new. A lot of changes have happened this year and I thought it would be nice to show it on the tree with different shields," Hiccup explained.

"Well," Snotlout began, "If I were chief, I would stick to traditions, especially in these changing times."

It was everything Hiccup could do to not just go up and punch him, similar to how he punched him on the Edge.

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Night

**Hey! 2 chapters in one day! This takes place right after the last chapter. Sorry if things seem a bit slow right now, the action should start soon. All of this is necessary to lay the foundation for the story. Sorry this one is a little bit shorter than the other one. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. It was working a little bit, but he still never broke eye contact with Snotlout. Hiccup took an especially deep breath, and, as calmly as he could, asked Snotlout, "What about any of this is traditional? We are all about changing traditions! We have dragons, which wasn't traditional until five years ago. My mom is alive, which has never really happened. I am chief, which has definitely never happened. So, what is the big deal about us changing the designs of the shields that we place on the tree?"

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and simply responded by saying, "Listen, a good leader would know which traditions would be the ones to keep."

With that, Hiccup gave one last angry look to Snotlout and said, "You know _nothing_ about being a good leader." He started walking towards his house and Astrid joined him.

Snotlout shouted to Hiccup as he walked away, "Yeah, well I don't care what you think!" And then he turned away to walk towards his house.

When he got to his house, which was relatively close by, he slammed the door and sighed angrily.

Spitelout asked Snotlout "Why are you acting strange?"

Snotlout told his father about what had happened earlier and looked to him to see his reaction. What surprised Snotlout was just how his father reacted.

"Does it occur to you that you may have overreacted?" Snotlout gave him a shocked expression.

"Are you defending him?! You are supposed to be on my side!" Snotlout shouted at his father.

"No, I am just saying that Hiccup has had a tough past few months, and he appears to have inherited Stoick's instincts. Maybe you should trust him."

Snotlout really lost it after hearing that. "Everyone on Berk is against me!" he exploded. He stormed out of the room and went to his bedroom and slammed the door closed. He just wanted some time to brew in his anger and complain to himself about how unfair his life is. That only went on for about thirty seconds before he was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Explanation

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the kind words and actions about last chapter. I really wasn't expecting that much to happen. So, here is chapter three. The actually journey begins in the next chapter, but this just kind of explains it. If you have any questions, make sure to ask. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great day!**

 **That being said, shout-outs time!**

 **Thank you so much to Daystrid Hofferson for favoriting the story!**

 **Thank you so much to Childatheart28, Daystrid Hofferson, Jokermask18, and PutMoneyInThyPurse for following the story!**

 **And now, to answer your reviews. When I checked my email, I saw that I had three reviews, and when I got on, there were only two reviews, one of which I didn't get notified of. So, I will respond to all four reviews, even if your review isn't on the page. Thank you so much for reviewing my story!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. I look forward to publishing more of this story.**

 **Jokermask18: I get what you are saying, but, as this chapter explains, the journey is the result of all of the years that Snotlout has tried to say that he is a better leader than Hiccup. And the journey he goes on isn't your typical Christmas Carol journey. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! And we will just have to wait and see ;)**

 **PutMoneyInThyPurse: Thank you, I am glad that you love it! I can see that too, I just thought that I would make it to where Hiccup is chief. I am excited to continue to publish it. No problem!**

* * *

As the light subsided and as Snotlout's tried to adjust, he attempted to try to make out who the figure was standing in his room. When his eyes have just about finished adjusting, he sees the figure facepalm. When all of the light had finally subsided, he discovers that it is Heather.

"Heather? How did you get here? Were you waiting her all day? And how did you do that trick with the light? And-" she cut him off before he could finish what he was saying.

"Listen Snotlout, I am not the Heather you know. The Heather you know is on Berserk eagerly awaiting to spend Snoggletog with her brother. I am from a different dimension." After she finished saying that, she looked into his eyes and could see the confusion inside of them. So, she decided to explain it a bit more in depth. "People who are from the dimension that I am from are able to travel between the different dimensions." When he is still lost after that, she just sighs and says, "You don't really need to understand how this works, I was just trying to explain it. Just go with it."

"Why are you here?" he asked, being the first words he had said since Heather had spoken.

"Well, the person who was supposed to handle this trip wasn't available-oh, wait. That's not the reason that you meant. Okay, you made a remark earlier today about leadership. And you have been giving Hiccup a hard time about leadership for years. So this is a way that you can learn a little bit more about leadership, and what good leadership truly is."

Snotlout lost shock at this point and was on the pathway of confusion. "How are you going to do this? Wait. Am I going to go to the different dimensions thing that you talked about?"

"Just watch and learn. You are going on a Snoggletog journey. Apparently, they called out the full stops for you."

"What does that mean?" Snotlout asked, beginning to become a little bit scared.

"Just wait. Everything will be shown to you shortly." With that, Heather grabbed onto Snotlout's hand, ignored the happy gasp that escaped his lips, snapped her fingers together, and caused another explosion of light, bringing them to a new place and time.

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Alternate Reality Part 1

**Hello! Second Chapter posted today! I hope you all enjoy it and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

As the light fades around them, Snotlout tries to see what his new surroundings are. He notices that it looks as if he is on Dragon Island. When he looks over he sees a large group of people all standing in silence. He walked over to the group of people and tried asking for them to move, but it is as if they cannot hear him.

"They can't hear you, Snotlout. We are like ghosts to them."

"If we are like ghosts does that mean..?"

"Yes, we can walk through people." As soon as she finished saying that, Snotlout walked through the group of people in order to get to the front. Heather followed shortly after him. When they made it to the front, Snotlout sees Stoick kneeling in front of Toothless, who was lying there, almost unmoving.

"Wait, is this when Hiccup killed the Red Death?" Snotlout asked. He recognized the scene as soon as he saw Toothless.

"Yes. This is shortly after the Red Death finished exploding."

"Why are you showing this to me? We all know that Hiccup is alive. Stoick says 'Oh son, I am so sorry,' and Toothless opened his wings and revealed Hiccup's body, and Stoick found the heartbeat."

"Just be quiet and watch," Heather said, beginning to become frustrated.

Just after she finished saying that, Stoick said, "I did this. Oh son, I am so sorry." And with that, Toothless opened up his wings. Snotlout gave Heather a smirk, implying that he was right, and this was kind of a waste of time.

However, as Snotlout soon found out, this was not the end of the battle that he knew. Stoick cried, actually cried, as he held his son's body closer to his own. Praying loudly to the gods to give his son back to him.

Snotlout looked at Heather, the smirk gone from his face and replaced with one of shock. "This isn't how it happened, Heather."

"Remember Snotlout, we are in a different dimension. Different things happen in different dimensions."

"But, why does Hiccup have to die?" Snotlout asked, truly confused and still in shock.

"In order for you to become chief, Hiccup has to be out of the picture."

"Why can't it just be something like Hiccup was never born?"

"Because, Snotlout, Berk cannot survive without Hiccup. The island would be destroyed within five years of today."

"Okay, but why do I need to be chief?"

"In order to learn what Hiccup is going through, and how hard it is to be chief in circumstances such as Hiccup has, you need to be chief."

Snotlout was still shocked and confused as he looked to Stoick, still crying over Hiccup's body, wondering what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5: The Alternate Reality Part 2

**Hello! I know this chapter is being posted a bit later than normal, but at least it is here. This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy! Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Thank you so much Carayen for following and favoriting the story!**

 **Daystrid Hofferson- I am trusting that you meant that in a good way, so I am going to say thank you!**

 **Jokermask18- I am glad and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **PutMoneyInThyPurse- Thank you so much! I am so glad that you love it. I really appreciated your complements. I loved Heather doing that as well.**

* * *

Snotlout was still in too much shock in order to realize that Heather had teleported them back to Berk, even though they were still in the alternate reality. Heather, having just realized that Snotlout was still in shock, shook his shoulder to help snap him out of it.

Fortunately, that trick worked, and Snotlout quickly became aware of his surroundings. His surroundings, though, surprised him, as he was at the top of the stairs of Hiccup's, or now Stoick's , house. He looked at Heather, his confusion being evident on his face.

"Why am I here, Heather?" he asked.

"Just open the door, Snotlout. Stoick wants to talk with you."

"About what, though?"

"Only one way to find out." Snotlout looked at the door, still not quite over the shock of Hiccup's death, and opened it.

He took a step inside and saw Stoick sitting by fireplace in his big chair. When Stoick looked up upon hearing the noise of footsteps, Snotlout could see the redness of his eyes. Snotlout knew that Stoick wasn't still over the death of his only son, not that Snotlout ever expected for him to totally get over it.

"Thank you for coming, Snotlout. I know the request was sudden and vague, but we need to have this talk."

"It's no problem, Chief. What did you want to talk about?" Snotlout asked, still curious.

"As you know, Hiccup is-I mean was-my only son. That also means that he was the only heir of Berk. Now I know that this is soon, since Hiccup...left us only two months ago, but, it needs to be decided. Since you were Hiccup's cousin, that means that you are next in line to be heir."

These words hit Snotlout like a dragon on dragon-nip. He always had heard about how he was supposed to be heir before Hiccup was born, but, after the Red Death, he never thought that he would become heir. _But_ , he reminded himself, _Hiccup never survived the Red Death here. And this is what Heather meant. Hiccup had to become chief after one who was was irreplaceable died suddenly, now I have to become heir after one who had forever changed Berk died suddenly_.

"Are you sure that this is the right choice, Chief?" Snotlout asked.

"This is the only choice that we have, Snotlout. You are the only blood heir Berk has." Stoick looks at Snotlout and sighs. "I don't mean to be rude, Snotlout, but can you please leave. I would like to be alone."

"Of course, Sir." With that, Snotlout was out of the door. He saw Heather standing there. He knew his face probably showed his confusion at what was happening to him. Fortunately for him, although he didn't think himself fortunate at the that time, Heather knew why he was confused.

"Listen, I know that you are confused about this, but this is how it happened in this dimension. Hiccup killed the Red Death, but didn't live to tell the tale. Then, two months later, you became heir."

"Why did it happen this way, Heather? Why was Hiccup the one to die and not any other person?"

"Snotlout, there are many different outcomes that can come of one event. For each of those outcomes, there is a different dimension. It just so happens that this dimension it one where Hiccup died killing the Red Death and you became heir, like I previously explained." Heather was beginning to become slightly frustrated with Snotlout, but began calming down, realizing that it was normal to have that many questions.

"So, are you saying that there is a dimension for everything?"

"In a way, yes."

"One more question, Heather. Why is no one acting shocked at how I look? When all of this happened in my dimension, I was fifteen. I am now twenty."

"What I am about to tell you, I can't really explain to you, so you just need to take it at face value. When I brought us to Berk, I replaced the Snotlout of this dimension with you. Everyone sees you as if you were him. So you look like you are fifteen. That being said, I have not replaced the Heather in this dimension, so I am invisible to them. Earlier, on Dragon Island, was the same case for you." Heather looked at Snotlout and he seemed to halfway understand what she was saying, so she counted it as a victory.

They finished their walk back to the village and when they arrived, Snotlout looked around and noticed that no one was joking or even smiling. Especially Gobber, who was just working in the stall, looking as if he were just as upset about Hiccup as Stoick was. It was now when Snotlout realized how much Hiccup had impacted Berk, through good times and bad, and how much Berk would lose at the loss of Hiccup.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Alternate Reality Part 3

**Hello! Here is chapter 6! We have reached the half-way point! That being said, this isn't my favorite chapter, but it is one of those where everything that happened in it just had to happen. I hope you enjoy it, though.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Here is a thank you to joshualankamp09 and Strayan Mate for following the story!**

 **And another thank you to Strayan Mate for favoriting the story as well!**

 **Jokermask18-Thank you! I am glad that you are enjoying it.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter six.**

* * *

The weather was nice, but no one really commented on it. Two years had passed since Hiccup fell defending Berk. Berk was beginning to become it old-self, but today was an exception. Normally, a day like today would be a joyous occasion, after all, today was Snotlout's chiefing ceremony. Stoick handed over the power willingly when Snotlout proved himself able to lead the village by himself. Stoick had eased Snotlout into leading, which caused for Stoick to slowly lose his power. Not that he minded. Stoick never, and will never, truly recovered from the loss of Hiccup. He was relieved to not have to worry about leading the village anymore, but the ceremony was difficult for him, nonetheless. Today was just a reminder that Hiccup had paid the ultimate sacrifice for Berk, a true sign of his selflessness.

Now that the ceremony was completed, Snotlout was walking around the village. He noticed now, more than ever before, how truly different this version of Berk was from the one he knows. Everyone was becoming more like their old selves, but still weren't completely normal.

What shocked him the most of all was the lack of dragons. The attacks stopped, thanks to Toothless. He did some sort of dragon call. No one really knew what he said, but no dragons came to Berk to attack it ever again. However, no one was ever able to train the dragons. Not that they didn't try, though. But in the end, the four dragons that the teenagers rode to Dragon Island were the only four that were trained. Technically, there were five trained dragons, but Toothless never let anyone ride him after his rider's death.

Most of all, Astrid never seemed to recover. It wasn't long after the return from Dragon Island that everyone found out about what Astrid and Hiccup shared. She had imagined a long life with him, but dream was not able to be realized.

Upon seeing all of this, Snotlout thought about Hiccup. He tried to think about how Hiccup would react to this and how he would make it better. He remembered, and even missed, how Hiccup had the optimism needed to make Berk focus on that they were in the eye of the storm, not the fact that they were in a hurricane. He realized that Hiccup is what Berk needs, and that he is not close to being as good of a leader as Hiccup. It was now that Snotlout realized why Heather brought him here. He realized how Hiccup had to become chief after the loss of his father, which couldn't even begin to be as easy as Hiccup made it look. Snotlout had been rude and insensitive.

"Heather!" Snotlout called in the middle of town square. He didn't care about the weird looks that the people were inevitably giving him.

"Yes, Snotlout?" Heather asked.

"I learned my lesson. I want to go back. Please take me back."

Heather smiled. She knew that Snotlout wasn't lying about learning his lesson. She happily grabbed Snotlout's hand and snapped her fingers together, bringing her and Snotlout back to the Berk he grew up on. When all of the light disappeared, Snotlout ran to his window, and began to give a happy laugh, not that something was funny, but that something good had happened. And indeed it had, he was back home. Little did he know that his journey was only halfway complete.

* * *

 **See you guys in the next chapter! Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Reality

**Hello all! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. We were traveling so I couldn't quite get my story written. And on Christmas, my brother and I were watching movies together. Anyway, here is chapter seven. And, to answer your question, Jokermask18, it becomes revealed in this chapter what is left for Snotlout before Snoggletog comes. And Merry Christmas to you as well.**

 **On a slightly unrelated note, I was channel surfing before I went to bed on Christmas and I found How To Train Your Dragon 2 on TV and after that, it was Gift of the Night Fury. I still laugh at "The eggs explode?" That is the best part.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Snotlout took one last look out of the window. He then turned and walked back to Heather.

"Now, Snotlout, I have to ask this. Did you learn your lesson, truly learn it, from the trip we just took?" Heather asked him.

Snotlout looked at her and sighed, "Yes, Heather, I did, I truly did." Despite him saying this, his face still read as if he had a question, but he was electing not to ask it.

Heather sighed, becoming slightly annoyed with Snotlout. "What is your question?"

Snotlout, despite his usual ego and unwillingness to admit he doesn't know something, did not deny the fact that he had a question. He looked Heather in the eyes and simply asked, "How is Hiccup such a great leader?"

"What do you mean by that Snotlout? There are several things that can turn an average leader into a great leader."

"What I mean, Heather, is the fact that he seems to see answers plainly that none of us can even think of. He is brave in the obvious face of death. He can try to make us positive in the bleakest of situations. And his resourcefulness. He can make something out of anything it feels like."

"Those just come natural to him, Snotlout."

"What do you mean? I see Astrid and Stoick helping him out."

"Snotlout, I am going to ask you a question. Think about the answer, truly think about it, before you answer me. Are you ready for the question?"

"Was that the question?" Snotlout asked, seeming more confused than his face was before he asked the question.

"No, that wasn't it. Here it is. Do you really want to know that answer?

No matter what it may cost you in finding out?"

Snotlout took Heather's advice, or rather orders, and thought about her question before he gave an answer. He then looked at her, changed his posture to make himself look taller, and answered, "Yes, Heather, I need to know."

"Well then, we have to go on another trip."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We will travel along Hiccup's timeline. We can see how his decisions affected his past, present, and the future of Berk. That is the best way to answer your question."

Snotlout lost his face of courage for a brief moment, but he quickly replaced it with confidence. "I'm ready to go if you are."

Heather sighed and grabbed Snotlout's hand. She simply said, "Let's go." With that she snapped her fingers and her and Snotlout disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**Hello! So sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 8! Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, here is where the Christmas Carol part of the story takes place. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Thank you so much to Bekah1796 and Jlia Toyansk for following my story.**

 **Without a further ado, here is chapter 8!**

* * *

As the light faded away, Snotlout noticed that they were back on Dragon Island, but this time it was before Hiccup fought the Red Death. A number of things gave it away, the fact that the other teens were still in the air, the Red Death was still on the ground, oh, and the fact that he was standing right next to Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless. Hiccup and Stoick are both soaking wet, but Hiccup appears more so than Stoick. Snotlout notices that Hiccup and Stoick are talking, so he begins to listen in to their conversation.

"Son, I'm sorry, for for everything."

"Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go up there."

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

"I'm proud to call you my son."

"Thanks, dad."

Watching this interaction between the two of them just showed how much the two cared about each other, even considering what had happened earlier in the day for the two of them. That's when it occurred to Snotlout what the two of them were actually saying to each other. Hiccup went into that fight not expecting to come out of it alive. He thought that he was going to die saving Berk, and he was willing to do it, even though his father had disowned him that same day, just so he could save his people, who also disowned him.

Snotlout then looked at Heather. "He thought he was going to die?"

"Yes, Snotlout. He was going to kill the dragon and save his people. He didn't care if he made it out alive or not. He just wanted to protect his people. That is the sign of a true chief."

Snotlout was speechless. It was then that Heather realized he had learned the lesson to be learned from this point in time. She then snapped her fingers and brought them forward a few months. This time, the two of them were floating, almost flying, without dragons.

"How are we doing this?" he asked Heather, confused.

"I can snap my fingers and teleport us different places, making us float is just part of the ability to take us different places."

Snotlout looked around and saw a younger version of himself flying Hookfang next to a younger version of Hiccup flying on Toothless. They began to follow them as they floated along. It was then he realized that this was the day Hiccup almost beat him in the Thawfest race. He saw himself with a worried look on his face when Hiccup caught up with him, muttering about how he couldn't lose. Knowing now that Hiccup lost, Snotlout looked over to Hiccup with a smug look on his face. What shocked him was seeing the same look on Hiccup's face. The look disappeared as soon as Hiccup could hear what Snotlout was muttering. For the first time, Snotlout heard what Hiccup said that day.

"What am I doing? I'm sorry dad."

Confused, Snotlout saw Hiccup change Toothless's tail position to look like something malfunctioned. He watched as they avoided the trees and landed in the forest. Snotlout looked over to Heather with a look of shock on his face.

"He let me win?"

"Yes, Snotlout. He did."

"Why? He would have shut me up. Would have made me humbler. He

Would have changed the way I saw him. Why did he let me win?"

"He heard what you were mumbling. He heard what your father said to you. This victory meant a lot more to you and your father than it did to him and Stoick."

Once again, Snotlout was speechless. That was one of the proudest days of his life, and now he realized that Hiccup just let him win. Hiccup would have won Thawfest. The first time a non-Jorgenson would have ever won, and he just threw it away, so Snotlout's dad would be proud of Snotlout.

"A true chief is willing to put the needs of his people before the needs of his own, Snotlout, and that is exactly what Hiccup did here."

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for chapter 9! Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Present

**Hello! Here is chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy it and have a happy New Year's!**

 **I want to say thank you so much to RedHawkdude for following and favoriting this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 9!**

* * *

Heather snapped her fingers to bring her and Snotlout to a new location. Snotlout didn't have to guess too much as to where they were when he saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting down across the table from each other. They weren't married yet, but Astrid and Hiccup just liked to have dinner in his house some nights. Snotlout starts to ask Heather when they are, but she shushes him before he can form a phrase. Snotlout can tell that it is after their time on the Edge, but he didn't know anything else beyond that.

"You are making the right choices on what to change, Hiccup. Berk will benefit in the long run from the decisions that you are making." Astrid explained this in a tone that Snotlout rarely heard from her. She was compassionate and soft, trying to encourage Hiccup.

"I'm glad you think so, because you are about the only one who does," Hiccup responded, sighing. He was clearly frustrated and tired.

"If you're referring to Snotlout about the shields-"

Hiccup cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "It is more than just about the shields, Astrid. He isn't the only one questioning the decisions that I have been making. Some disagree with changing how the academy works, and others think that I shouldn't be increasing our dragon force." It was at this point that Snotlout realized that they were in the present.

"Why wouldn't they want to change the size of the dragon force?" Astrid asked, clearly confused. "The dragons have helped us win countless battles and a few wars."

"They are convinced that Drago will come back and take control of the dragons and we will be pulverised."

"But Toothless is the Alpha. He is the only one who can control the dragons. Drago would have to defeat Toothless in order to take Berk." Astrid looked at Hiccup, who looked back at her with a look of frustration.

"Don't you think that I have already tried explaining that? They want me to lead the way my father did, which I won't do. There were things that needed to be changed that he couldn't."

"Even if the people can't see that it is for the best, they will eventually when they can see the benefits of it firsthand."

"Not if they get enough people against it. You saw the way Mildew riled up the people against Toothless. My dad had to listen to them. I will too if enough people are against it." Hiccup sighed and leaned back in his chair. "There is a chance that when the council goes to vote that they will respond to the change the same way Snotlout did with the shields. If they do, then it is game over."

"Snotlout is a muttonhead, Hiccup. I am sure that the others will see sense and realize that you have good ideas."

After Astrid said this, something clicked in Snotlout's mind. He finally understood what his dad meant when he told him that Hiccup had a few tough months. It wasn't just that he was dealing with the loss of his father, but also having to deal with his people wanting to tell him how to rule. The other Dragon Riders had been helping out, but Snotlout hadn't exactly been making Hiccup's life any easier.

 _Hiccup has so much pressure on his shoulders_ , Snotlout thought, _I am amazed that he is even standing up straight_.

"Hiccup has to put the needs of his people over the needs and wants of his own, Snotlout. It takes a strong leader to do that. Some would just do what benefits them, and not care about what their people need or desire." Snotlout looked at Heather after she said this, and she could see the realization on his face. It was as evident as when a hearth is lit and the whole room lights up.

* * *

 **See you guys next chapter! I hope you have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Future

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoy it. I had fun writing it. What is talked about in this chapter for the future of Berk is an idea I had to put into a different fanfiction.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Moniurek-Thank you so much! I love that you are enjoying it. After this there are going to be about two more chapters.**

 **PutMoneyInThyPurse-Thank you! I had no problem in writing it. I am glad that you are enjoying it!**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

Heather snapped her fingers to bring her and Snotlout to Berk in another time. When the light faded, Snotlout almost got ran into by a dragon. When he looked at the rider, he realized that he didn't recognize him. He was riding a Deadly Nadder, but looked like he was struggling to control it. When Snotlout didn't see Hiccup coming to correct the rider, he knew something was different about this situation.

Heather, seeing the confusion on his face, answered his question with a smile. "We are twenty-five years in the future of Berk. Hiccup is still chief and his children are around twenty years old. Don't tell anyone this, but the council agrees to allow to for Hiccup to start training kids to train dragons. Who you just saw was one of those trainees."

"Who teaches them?" Snotlout asked, amazed. He was always worried that Hiccup's idea would end up with a bunch of people like Gustav. But if the idea is still in play twenty-five years later, then it must have worked out better than he thought it would.

"Fishlegs teaches them basic dragon knowledge and Astrid teaches them air combat. You and the twins help with that as well. Sometimes Hiccup or Heather comes in and does a lesson, but that is kind of rare." Heather looked at Snotlout, and saw that he was amazed. At first she thought that he was shocked at what she told him happened, but then she looked up and saw one of the more advanced classes flying in perfect formation. It really was breathtaking.

"Great job, guys!" Astrid yelled up at the group as the person who appeared to be the leader turned upwards with no verbal communication, and everyone in the group followed suit with no hesitation and without breaking their formation.

"Hiccup and Astrid keep their trainees in groups of six with five or six dragons per group. They discovered that that is the perfect size for a group."

"Why is that the perfect size?" Snotlout asked, still amazed with how incredible that team was.

"It's not too big or too small. It is a decent size, while still being lethal. Remember how easy it is for you to defeat three Dragon Hunter ships with your group of Dragon Riders?"

"Yes," Snotlout replied, curious as to why she was asking this.

"Imagine if a fleet of forty ships started attacking Berk. Berk has ten teams of Riders that skilled. That leaves only ten ships for the Berk forces to defeat." Heather looked at Snotlout, who was truly amazed.

"I had no clue what a great idea Hiccup had when he suggested this."

"This idea is one of the reasons why Berk is still standing."

"Hiccup really knew what he was doing. He thought through the situations and realized that this was one of the best ways to ensure Berk to not only survive, but to thrive."

Heather looked at him with a shocked expression. "Would you look at that, Snotlout. You actually learned what you were supposed to."

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Have a Happy New Years!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wrong Timeline

**Hello everyone and Happy New Year! Sorry I didn't get this chapter posted yesterday, but my day kind of flew by. Anyway, here is chapter 11! The next chapter will be the last one, so I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and will enjoy this chapter and the next one as well.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Thank you so much Saphirabrightscale for following and favoriting the story.**

 **Moniurek-Thank you so much. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. And Happy New Year to you as well!**

 **Jokermask18-Happy New Year!**

* * *

"So Snotlout, I have to ask, did you learn your lesson?" Heather looked at Snotlout. She knew that she had already told him that he had, but she had to ask before she could take him back to his time and leave him to go back to her dimension.

"Yes, I really have. Hiccup makes his life look way easier than it really is." Snotlout was truly amazed at what he had witnessed throughout this whole journey. Crazy as it was, it truly was beneficial.

"Okay, great. Now I can take you back to your time an-"

Snotlout cut her off before she could finish. "I know I haven't entirely been the best viking I could be, but I didn't know how much stress I was causing Hiccup." Snotlout looked upset after he finished saying this and appeared to be thinking.

"Okay, then. I will just snap us back-"

Again Snotlout cut her off. "There has to be a way that I can be more helpful to Hiccup. Can you think of any?" He looked at her, close to pleadingly.

"Even if I could think of any, I can't share them with you. It would change the timeline too much. Anyway, I need to focus."

Snotlout looked a little bit confused. "Why do you need to focus?"

Heather sighed. "I have to clearly say what time and place we are going in my head before I can bring us to said place." Hopefully Snotlout would understand that. She had the words in her brain, and just as she was about to snap, Snotlout said:

"I don't know why you can't just say 'modern day.' This is all just like a dream anyway."

That was all he needed to say to disrupt her thought process. She snapped her fingers before she could get those words out of her mind.

As the light faded, Snotlout looked around and saw a room that he wasn't really sure what it was made up. The floor was hard, but not like it was wood, and the walls looked hard as well. What really caught his attention was a voice that sounded an awful lot like Hiccup's. He looked around and saw someone who could be Hiccup's twin, but he was wearing different types of clothes than Hiccup did. Before Heather snapped her fingers to bring them to the correct place, Snotlout heard the Hiccup-look-alike say: "You don't have to do this, just put the gun down."

The light engulfed them and when it had finally faded Snotlout realized that he was in his bedroom.

"Where were we?" he asked her, confused.

Heather was almost red with rage. "Somewhere you should not have seen. I told you flat out that I had to _focus_. That means you shouldn't have spoken. Do not tell anyone what you just saw. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." He was truly confused now. But he couldn't ask any questions, so he tried to get it out of his mind.

"Good. Now, this is where I leave you."

* * *

 **That bit of the wrong timeline was an idea I had for another fanfiction. I hope you guys have a great day! See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Gift Exchange

**Hello! I planned to get this chapter published before now, but life kind of got in the way. But it is here now, so yay! I just wanted to say how much I appreciated each and everyone of you. Like I said, I came up with this idea before getting my wisdom teeth taken out. I have loved writing this story and I have loved seeing how much you all enjoyed this story. I appreciate each and everyone of you who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read my story. It means the world to me.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Thank you so much Patsi24 and Meraki7734 for following and favoriting my story!**

 **Meraki7734- Sorry, I planned for this story to be done a bit sooner than it is, but hey, it is now. I hoped Hiccup's reaction lived up to your expectations. Thanks for the luck, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **So, without further ado, here is chapter 12!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked. He didn't want Heather to leave, not now. He had just learned a lesson, come to an understanding with her, and thought that maybe she was starting to like him as more than a friend.

"I explained this to you, Snotlout. I am from a different dimension. I can't stay here. Oh, and just so you know, your Heather will know nothing about any of this." Snotlout looked a bit dismayed.

"I kind of thought that she would know about this, you know, since you are both Heather."

Heather was fighting the urge to facepalm. "Do you know the thoughts of every single Snotlout from every single dimension?"

"Well, no-"

Heather cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "So, why would your Heather know about this? Especially since you aren't going to tell her about this."

Snotlout acted like he knew everything in the world. "How do you know that I won't tell her, or anyone else for that matter?"

Heather lost all hope that Snotlout grew even the slightest bit smarter during their journey. "Because if you did, people would tie you to the mast of a ship and sail you off because they would think that you went crazy."

Snotlout lost his smart-alek attitude when he realized that she had a point. "Well, I just want to say thanks again, Heather. I didn't know this before, but I really needed this."

"That is the way this works most of the time. Anyway, I have to go back to my dimension. So, this is goodbye."

Snotlout actually looked kind of sad. "Well, bye then." After he said that, Heather gave him a small smile and snapped her fingers. After the light vanished, he was alone.

He looked out his window so he could see what time it was, and when he noticed it was morning, he realized something: he had to somehow show Hiccup that he had changed. He thought as he looked around his room. Inspiration hit him as soon as he saw his axe.

After about thirty minutes of struggling to wrap the gift and trying to figure out what to say, Snotlout was at Hiccup's front door and knocked. When Hiccup opened the door, he was surprised to see that it was Snotlout standing there. He was even more surprised to see that he was holding something.

"What are you doing here, Snotlout?" he asked, wondering if he was going to regret asking that.

"I realized something, and I wanted to give you this to prove that I really do understand." Snotlout then handed the bundle to Hiccup.

Hiccup, who was somewhere between scared and curious, carefully opened up the package. "Why did you get me an axe?"

"It's not just any axe, Hiccup, it's my axe."

Now Hiccup was truly confused. "Why are you giving me your axe?"

"Because, Hiccup, my axe is your axe."

Hiccup was truly amazed. This simple gesture spoke volumes about what Snotlout had learned. Hiccup only wondered how he had learned it. "Wow, Snotlout, I really appreciate this."

"Well, I am going to take it back. I'm not really _giving_ you my axe, more like saying that-"

"Snotlout."

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"You are killing the metaphor and the moment. Just stop talking."

For the first time in months, Hiccup and Snotlout came to an understanding. An understanding that would prove its strength in tests that were to come. But, no need to worry about those now, after all, it's Snoggletog, a time to relax and celebrate. And that is what Berk did its first Snoggletog with Hiccup as chief.

* * *

 **Thank you so much again. I will see you in my next story.**


End file.
